1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf bag accessory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many golfers utilize mechanized golf carts or hand drawn carts for transporting golf club-containing golf bags across the course playing field. Other golfers utilize caddies for transporting the golf bags. Many golfers, however, carry the loaded golf bags themselves. Such a golfer deposits the bag on the ground each time a stroke is to be taken with an appropriate club. This method requires a substantial amount of bending and stooping since, during the course of a regular game, the bag may have to be laid down and picked up in excess of two hundred times. Such bending and stooping may be particularly oppressive to golfers of advanced ages.